wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
The "Clanbreaker"
This covers the violent tale that spans a week and few days that made the orc Clanbreaker what he is. Background There once was a small clan, named Blacksun. The Blacksuns were talented in rather otherwordly powers, like Shadowmoon Warlocks. Among them, was Zydrex, an orc whose talent in martial skills were almost as equal to his mastery of the Fel and the Demons. The Blacksuns went into a war with the ogres around their lands, and eventually, Zydrex lost his family, his wife and children while he was absent. Infuriated by this, Zydrex reached for his pike and his axe. For days, Zydrex hunted the ogre clan responsible for what he had lost. When Zydrex found the ogre from the ogre clan, he was merciless; he maimed the ogre, and skinned him alive. Worse fate for the ogre, Zydrex tied the ogre up, and swung it as battering ram to break down the gates of Ogres' stronghold. Following 48 hours, Zydrex did not rest, fighting and killing the ogres in most brutal fashion he could think of. Limbs and heads flying, cries of mercy and furious battle cry of Zydrex rang through. Smokes from fire and flames filled the air, as Zydrex continued his killing in frenzy and bloodlust. When the Blacksun clan sent someone to stop Zydrex before he would get himself killed, they found about two hundred ogre corpse, and Zydrex, drenched in the ogres and his own blood. At the time, Zydrex was strangling an ogre who was already broken in morale, begging for his life. However, as talented and strong Zydrex would be, he suffered crippling injury that was worsened by sleep deprivation and exhaustion. Zydrex only ignored the wounds he suffered purely out of his rage, and it was detrimental to his body in the end. His lost signature style of using a pike and an axe was no longer to be used; it would seem that Zydrex would be lucky to be able to walk again. In his search for recovery, Zydrex requested the Blacksun clan's expertise in nether magic to enchant him. For better or for worse, the Ritual was successful. Zydrex had his back tattooed with demonic glyphs that would empower his body, further boosted by additional rituals performed by warlocks. The fel energy gathered to re-vitalize Zydrex had its' toll; everyone BUT Zydrex imploded as the price paid, an unintended sacrifice that no one, not even Zydrex who designed the Ritual could have foreseen. But the toll wasn't fully paid as the Blacksun clan destroyed itself from the Ritual; Zydrex could not divert his attention to weapon mastery anymore. The amount of Fel coursing through his veins and muscles demanded his focus to be suppressed into vital energy, not fatal and harmful influence. While some would say that Zydrex should have died, Zydrex decided to carry the sacrifice made upon his shoulders. He could not die. Not for the innocent children who was caught up in backlash. Not for the clanmates who lost their lives to keep him alive. Zydrex vowed, he will live on and let everyone know, be it infamy or honor, the name of Blacksun. Regardless of his decision, however, Zydrex could not stop the rumor. Scouts from other clans only saw Zydrex gorging into the Fel on top of the altar, while mound of flesh, blood and gore, and bones and entrails surrounded the altar. To the others, it only looked as if Zydrex sacrificed everyone to gain power. They didn't know what happened, and they reported the truth they saw. They saw a traitorous orc who sacrificed his own clan in search of more power. From that day forth, Zydrex is now known as the Clanbreaker. Involvement Strategy If someone should engage Zydrex in fight, they will notice that Zydrex has physical strength of an Orc. Combined with his near limitless source of energy, Zydrex overwhelms his opponent, drenching them in Fel energy. He also tries to be different in the way he fields his demonic minions. However, Zydrex lacks durability. He have aged, and despite the enchantment, he cannot fight too long. Any characters specialized in defense could outlast him. His body requires constant focus and attention, lest the very energy which keeps him healthy and energized turns against him, becoming a poison that mutates his body and driving him towards death. For that reason, Zydrex will often stand back in arguments or confrontation. Quotes "I am sum of the parts greater than myself. I cannot afford mistakes." "Be grateful to my clanmates; they will protect you from death." "For my own sustenance, I must take what is yours!" "I have defeated you, and I shall take my trophy as a victor!" Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Move to Archive